


Daydreaming

by Hoeteera



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoeteera/pseuds/Hoeteera
Summary: Louis needs a little help, Harry seems to be his knight in shining armourSexual harassment is not between Harry and Louis





	1. Start

He’s not too sure how he ended up here. 

Between night classes, a full time job and being three months pregnant, he just wanted to go out and have a night of fun. No alcohol obviously but that didn’t have to stop him partying. Plus his friends were somewhere. 

But now Louis’ found himself backed up against a wall with a large Alpha looming over him. Louis’ small for an Omega and this Alpha towers over him. 

Louis does the only think he can think of in this moment and releases a mass amount of his distressed scent. It doesn’t seem to be doing anything to anyone around him. 

“C’mon no Omega would go out dressed like that unless they wanted it.” The Alpha grabs his wrist making Louis whimper. 

At this moment in time all Louis cares about is getting out of here with him and his baby safe. He already feels so close to dropping, but he’s fighting it with everything he’s gotta protect his baby. 

He feels the Alpha’s hands move from his wrist to his waist, but he’s too lucid to move. 

“Oi! Get off ‘im!” Another Alpha shouts, Louis doesn’t recognise the voice but all he can feel is relief. He still can’t open his eyes or talk, he’s fighting so fucking hard against dropping. He feels the original Alpha move away, he’s still stuck rigid, not knowing where to go. 

“Hey, can you open your eyes?” The new Alpha says, Louis must shake his head, he doesn’t feel it but the Alpha continues “Okay, I’m gunna move you away from the wall okay?” 

Louis feels himself nod this time he’s coming back to himself, he tries to open his eyes but it still won’t work. He’s moving but he’s not sure how, but then he sat down. Suddenly there’s a glass at his mouth. He shakes his head, he doesn’t want to drink anything that might have alcohol in. 

“It’s just water, you need to hydrate.” He continues to hold the glass to his mouth until Louis starts to drink. Louis eyes start to open slowly and hazily he can see colours but not much else. He feels better, clearer. 

“How you feeling?” The Alpha asks, to which Louis just gives a small thumbs up, he can’t even lift his hand from the table but the guy must see it. The guy stays until Louis can fully see him, he’s got short curly hair and a sharp jawline. If Louis wasn’t so out of it he’d probably be trying to flirt with him. 

“Thank you.” Louis Bearly whispers, his eyes are clear now, his voice is slowly coming back and he feels very strongly that he’s going to be sick. 

“Are you okay? You’re very pale” He comes round and crouches down by Louis side. 

“Sick,” Louis still can’t say much but the Alpha seems to understand offering his hand to get up with. 

Louis makes the way to the toilet with the Alpha behind him. Usually he’d be pissed off but right now he can’t feel anything but relieved. After vomiting into the toilet he makes his way back out where the Alpha is waiting. He feels almost 100% back to himself now.

“You good?” He asks

“Yeah much better, thank you, sorry.” Louis feels awful that this Alpha had to ruin his own night because he couldn’t look after himself. 

Him and the Alpha walk out into the street, he start in the direction of his flat. 

“It’s no big deal, honestly I’m disgusted in the guy and how no one else around seemed to wanna stop him.” The Alpha seemed annoyed but Louis could tell it wasn’t at him. 

“Sorry, I should’ve tried to fight him off.” Louis looked down. Both of them knew that it was impossible. 

“I could smell you outside! I just don’t understand how everyone could stand by and watch it’s sick!” He’s getting more annoyed and Louis looks down, he really doesn’t need another Alpha to freak out on him. “I’m sorry that’s beside the point, I’m Harry by the way.”

He moves his hand to offer a handshake to which Louis slowly takes it. “Louis” 

“A beautiful name, how far’s your flat?” Harry asks. 

“A few more roads this way, I really wanted to thank you for tonight, you didn’t have to, like I’m very grateful you did but you could’ve just left.” Louis rambles, he’s usually so loud but tonight he just feels drained. 

“Would you mind if I gave you my number so you can message me when you’re home safe?”

“Of course, that’s fine.” Louis nods pulling his phone out and exchanging numbers with Harry. He’s kinda glad he wants to check up on him. 

He thinks it’s the pregnancy that makes him warm inside whenever an Alpha looks out for him but tonight he feels like he’s on fire. If he wasn’t pregnant he’d think his heat was starting, Louis doesn’t understand why Harry’s making him feel like this. 

They go their separate ways and he cools down, a lot, like he’s freezing and he’s so confused as to why he’s gone from one extreme to the other. He tries not to think about it, he’s never had any odd reactions to Alpha, just a typical Omega reaction accordingly. But tonight this whole thing with this unruly Alpha has made him feel so unlike himself. Like he’s an object and of course he knew this happens to Omegas, but never did he think this would happen to him.

He gets in and just remembers to send his friends that he left in the bar a text and one to Harry letting him know he got home safe. 

He’s exhausted but he can’t sleep, his mind is a barrage of worries. How is he gunna get to his scan on Monday? How is he gunna be a single parent, a student, and work full-time. 

He knows he should’ve listened to his ex-Alpha but he just couldn’t he’d bonded with the baby by the time he had tried to get rid of it. And now his Alpha has left, he’s single and broke. Slowly he starts to get drowsy and fall asleep.


	2. Scan

On Monday when Louis finds himself crying on the floor of his very small one bed apartment, He’s decided to just give up. 

His ride for his appointment abandoned him ten minutes ago, he doesn’t have the money for a taxi, the bus would arrive to late. 

None of his friends are aware that he’s pregnant, so asking them is out of the question, he doesn’t know what else to do. He has literally reach the end, so this is why he’s crying, he doesn’t have another day off without classes or his job for another three weeks so he has to find a way to get to his scan.

After another fifteen minutes of crying he’s exhausted but he decides to try and fix the situation. So he gathers himself up, grabs his phone, breathes and starts to scroll through his contacts. One after the other they all decline for one reason or another. 

The last person is Harry from the bar, they’ve been texting intermittently since Friday evening, but with work and classes that hasn’t been too much. 

But he calls anyway, the appointment in 20 minutes so he really is his last chance. Harry picks up within two rings.

“Hello Louis?” Harry asks confused.

“Hey Harry, I know this is a big ask at such short notice and I completely understand if you can’t but is there anyway you can drop me to the hospital?” There’s silence so Louis continues “and I’ll get the bus home I just need to get there in like 20 minutes” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No I have a scan. I really wouldn’t be asking but no one else can.” Louis rambles.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Louis can hear Harry shuffling round on the other end. Louis can’t hold on his relief anymore and he starts crying again. “Omega? Are you okay?” 

Louis still continues to cry, he’s so relieved he can’t wait to see his baby. He’s never had an Alpha call him Omega but he feels protected. 

“Omega, can you answer me, are you okay?” He sounds calm but firm, all the while Louis can still tell he’s moving. “I am on my way okay?” 

“I am fine Harry, I’m just thankful. I will wait outside.” Louis finishes putting his shoes and coat on, he gives Harry his address before waiting outside. 

Within ten minutes Harry’s outside, getting out of his car he comes round to see Louis on the street. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Omega?” Harry asks lifting Louis chin so he has to look in his eyes. Louis nods. “Why were you crying?” 

“I am simply overwhelmed I was very worried I was going to miss this scan and I simply can’t.” Louis explains. 

“Then we must get going.” Harry walk round and opens Louis door for him. He blushes as he gets in. “What is this scan for if I may ask?” 

“Well I.. uh.. I’m pregnant.” Louis breathes out like it’s a relief, because it is a relief, Harry is the first person apart from his mum and the Alpha that left him. 

“Oh wow! That’s exciting! How come your Alpha isn’t able to take you?” 

Louis bursts into tears, he’s very emotional today, plus the extra water he’s drunk for the ultrasound, which probably isn’t helping.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Harry tries to comfort him by releasing a calming scent. 

“He left, he doesn’t want the baby, so just me and my baby I guess.” Louis manages to stutter out between deep breaths. As much as he doesn’t want to admit Harry’s scent is helping him calm down a lot. 

“Does he pay for your flat then?”  
“No Harry he’s just left. I don’t know where he is, it’s me and my baby and no one else.” 

“Not to sound prejudice but how do you afford this, this cannot be healthy for you.” Harry’s scent is slowing down now not so strong throughout the car. 

“I work full time, and I go to night classes, hopefully I will be able to provide a wonderful life for my child.” Louis answers, he can sense Harry’s disapproval of his decisions, usually Omega’s do not work during pregnancy. So to be doing both is highly unapproved off. “What do you do?” 

“I own a clothing line. Abostyles.” Harry looks down shyly “I don’t do much of the designing but I run the business aspect of it” 

“Wow! How, how! That’s impressive!” He looks over to find Harry with bright red cheeks. “How old are you?” 

“25, I started it in college but it didn’t really take off until a year or so ago. What about you?” 

“20, I’m in my first year of college but because of, well you know, everything I’m taking night classes to be able to stay on track. I’m studying teaching, I wanna be a primary school teacher.” 

They pulled into the hospital five minutes before the scan, Louis started to get out of the car in between thanking Harry. 

Before he could get out Harry rushed round to open the door placing Louis coat that was left in the car around his shoulders. 

“Are you meeting anyone here?” 

“No Harry, no one wanted to come, just leave me here I’ll be fine.” Louis starts to wander off, before Harry grabs his hand. 

“Wait, I’m not letting you go to your first baby scan alone. I mean unless you want to.” Harry’s seems nervous for the first time since Louis had met him. 

“I’d love for you to come.” Louis says honestly, letting go of Harry’s hand. 

They walk into the hospital, Louis talking to the nurse before sitting down in the waiting room. 

“God I gotta pee.” Louis leg shook, he was overwhelmingly thankful for Harry joining him. For someone he’d only known two days he was the most supportive person. 

“How come none of your friends wanted to come?” Harry holds his hand again, Louis is kind of grateful for Harry’s support. 

“They’re all 20 they just want to party and stuff, plus I haven’t really told any of them.” Louis lowers his head so he doesn’t have to meet Harry’s eye. 

“Why haven’t you told them? I’m sure they’d be supportive.” 

“I mean I’m already kinda outcasted because I only do the night classes I don’t wanna be known as the single pregnant Omega, it’s not very highly approved off.” 

“If they do not support you they are not your friends.” 

“Louis Tomlinson” The nurse calls, Harry helps Louis up taking his coat and bag from him. 

“Hello Mr Tomlinson, so today we’ll just be getting your due date sorted and how far along you are in your pregnancy, I’m afraid. Louis nods along happy with what’s going to happen. “Is this the father?” Louis splutters. 

“No..no he’s not sorry.” He watches as the nurses face turns from smiling and happy to disgruntled. 

“I am standing in for him, is a Omega not allowed to bring a person of their choice?” Harry says with an unchanged expression.

“Of course, sorry.” She carries on. 

Soon enough, the baby is on the screen so very small. Louis feels his eyes water before he feels Harry’s hand wiping them away. 

“Life is such beautiful thing Louis.” Louis looks over to see Harry with red eyes nearly crying. 

“That’s my baby, Harry, they’re inside me. That’s my child.” Louis couldn’t control the tears, he hadn’t really computed that this baby would be his, in less that six months the baby would be here. 

The appointment was soon up, he and Harry left the room, both with red eyes. 

“I’ve really gotta pee.” Louis runs past Harry to the patient toilet, leaving Harry stunned in the middle of the hospital waiting room, he takes this moment to take one of the tiny ultrasound photos and put it in the little picture part of his wallet.

Louis appears after a minute. He goes to take his coat and bag off of Harry but he insists he is fine. 

“I bought three of these little photos for you” Harry admits. “I took one, I hope you don’t mind” 

“I don’t mind no one else will want one other than me.” Louis laughs humourlessly. 

“You must be hungry, let’s go for some food.” Harry suggests opening the car door for Louis to get in. 

Harry drives them to the rich side of town Louis starts to panic slightly. 

“Why do you smell off worry, are you worried about the baby, I can take you back to the nurse if you want me to.” Harry offers. 

“No. Nothing like that I just, I can’t really afford these restaurants Harry.” Louis winces as he says it feeling really poor and ashamed. 

“I will pay, you allowed me to come see the miracle that is life inside you. Please the last thing I could do is buy you lunch.” Harry assures.

Louis has never had anyone call his baby a miracle of life. His ex called it a bastard child. Useless. A life ruining waste. So hearing Harry call them something so positive makes Louis smile so big he thinks he jaw make break. 

They get to the restaurant where the owner welcomes Harry and Louis quickly. In this moment Louis feels the happiest he ever has. Harry’s been more supportive that even his mum has about this baby. 

Harry notices he’s looking at the prices, worrying. 

“Louis I told you I will be paying for this lunch. Please do not worry, order whatever you wish.” Harry insists.

“Well if you’re sure Mr Styles, I will take the most expensive thing on the menu.” Louis jokes. 

“We will have two of them, and two glasses of lemonade, thank you.” 

“Harry I was joking I didn’t expect you to actually get me the most expensive thing.” 

“Anything for you.” Harry reaches across and holds Louis hand. “Do let me know if you need anything else. I will help anyway I can.” 

Louis felt like he was tearing up, he feels overwhelmed by Harry willingness to help. 

“You scent seems distressed.” Harry’s thumb strokes the back of Louis hand.

“You have supported me a lot today Harry, you are the only person who hasn’t told me to get rid of my baby. You have done more for me today than anyone. My ex wouldn’t even stay to find out the result of the pregnancy test. So I’m just thankful.” Louis explains.

For the rest of dinner they laugh and joke, Louis learns that once Harry starts telling knock knock jokes he won’t stop until he’s stopped. 

Harry surreptitiously pays the bill hiding the price from Louis before walking Louis to his car and opening the door for him. 

“So I was thinking if you like we could maybe go out another day, I really enjoyed today, and maybe we could go for dinner another time?” Harry nervously rambles. It’s the only time Louis has ever seen him even a little bit not confident in himself. 

“I’d love to, I have classes all evenings this week, but I have the morning free on Friday, I do have work at three though.” 

“That seems wonderful, I’ll pick you up for breakfast.” He offers.

Harry worries about how much Louis can take before he’s exhausted, working 5 days a week and studying five days a week is not good. There’s hardly any overlap for a full day of rest. 

Louis exhaustion shows as he starts to fall asleep in the passenger seat. He rests his hand on his very small baby bump, that Harry finds adorable. So he drives round the city three more times. 

Harry feels very protective over the smaller Omega it could be the way they met, or it could be the fact he’s pregnant. Harry unsure be he is sure that he will be there to protect Louis until Louis asks him to leave. 

By the time they get to Louis house he’s fast asleep, Harry tries to shake him awake, it doesn’t work. 

“Louis, we’re at your house.” He tries. But to no avail, so he picks his stuff up and the Louis bridal style, Louis hands clasp around his next holding onto his bonding mark. Harry tries not to shiver and remain strong with the pregnant Omega in his arms. 

He manages to get Louis key out of his bag, and carry him up two flights of stairs to his flat. Once he finally gets into Louis flat he puts him on his bed takes his shoes off. 

He check all the windows are closed and that the heat isn’t too high, pinning the baby scans on a cork board he sees. Before leaving and locking the door, pushing the keys back through the letterbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m new to this btw, feel free to leave constructive criticism or kudos! I kno I get tenses mixed up sometimes to pls let me kno if that’s happened I’ll go back and fix it.


	3. Omega

Louis wakes up the next morning very confused as to how he got in, he vaguely remembers falling asleep in Harry’s car but nothing after that. He guesses Harry must’ve let him in. 

There’s no time to worry about it as he has approximately ten minutes to get ready and to the bus stop.

His shift goes pretty fast, he has half an hour to get from one side of the city to the other, get into his lecture and get some food, he also notices he’s got a text from Harry. 

Harry: I let you in last night hope you don’t mind. 

Louis: no problems, thank u 

Opening the doors the the lecture hall just as everyone’s starting to settle down, he sees his friends waving at him, as he moves over to sit down he notices there’s not a seat for him.

“Hey you guys didn’t save me a seat?” He asks, feeling close to tears, he’s very overly emotional these days. 

“Nah, mate you ditched us on Friday, so you can find your own seat.” Dylan his Beta friend laughs. “Can’t take him anywhere.” 

“Guys what am I supposed to do, the lecture is about to start.” Louis pushes, he just wants to sit down his feet are killing him, the lecturer is staring at him as he’s the only one still standing. 

He feels like he’s about to combust, or wishes he could. Tears start to gather in his eyes and as much as he wishes he could say he doesn’t know why they’re doing this, he doesn’t expect anything less from them. 

“Dude, sit with me.” He hears from behind him, he sees a guy two rows behind him moving his stuff off the chair next to him. 

He shuffled up the stairs slowly lowering himself next to him. 

“Zayn.” The guy offers his fist, Louis fist bumps him back. 

“Louis.” He whispers getting his stuff out ready for the lecture that has already started, it goes by easily, Louis forever grateful for the guy next to him, he was sure he was moments from falling to the floor and crying. 

“Hey, your friends kinda seem like asses.” Zayn says as they’re standing up to leave. “Sorry if I’m oversteppin’.” 

“Not at all, they are, kinda just here to learn so didn't expect to make friends, didn’t really think about making bad friends.” Louis jokes. 

“How you getting home?” Zayn asks. 

“Just gunna get the bus.” Louis admits pulling his jacket around him tighter, he should’ve brought a scarf, but he’d lost it somewhere in the last couple weeks, his mum had only given it him last month for Christmas.

“Do you wanna lift, I’m sure my Alpha won’t mind dropping you off.” Zayn offers, Louis finally understands why he couldn't tell what gender he was. When Alphas and Omegas bond their scents mix together. “Omega by the way, you?” 

“Omega, you’re very young to be bonded, he must really be the one.” He hopes he’s not being too rude. 

“Yeah, we’ve been friends since we were kids, we prebonded, but we obviously had to wait until we were eighteen. But, yeah we knew we were gunna be together.” The Omega recites the story like he’s told it a million times. 

“I’m pregnant.” He’s not too sure why he said it, but it makes him cry, again. “I’m sorry.” 

Zayn hugs him pulling him close. “You’re so brave, are you doing it alone?” 

Louis nods “How can you tell?” 

“Can’t smell any Alpha on you, plus no self respecting Alpha would let you get the bus home whilst being pregnant.” 

Zayn’s Alpha picks them up “Liam this is Louis, we good to drop him off? He’s expecting I don’t want him to get the bus alone.” 

“Of course Zee, get on in Louis.” They chat and joke on the way to Louis flat, getting there in no time, Louis exchanges numbers with Zayn before waiting untill they’ve driven off to let himself in. 

 

# 

The next few weeks pass in a blur of breakfast dates and tea dates in between Louis busy schedule, as he starts the second trimester his bump is bigger and his energy is low. 

He worries slightly that he won’t have the energy for breakfast tomorrow, he’s also not sure he’ll have the money, he had to splash out on a pregnancy bra which he knew may be the case but certainly didn’t expect it. 

He’s slowly getting used to his body changing but that’s the issue it never stops changing. Tomorrow is one of his rare days of no classes and no work he can’t wait. 

## 

The next morning he is so tired he cannot leave his bed, his stomach is now showing enough it lifts the duvet up slightly. With help and support from Harry, Zayn and Liam he’s starting to feel like this may not have been the worst idea of his life. He decides to call Harry to let him know he won’t be able to come out. 

“Morning Harry.” Louis starts, smiling just talking to Harry, he’s starting to feel like between to flirting and the dates, that this could be something. But then he remember that he’s pregnant and a full time worker, no Alpha would want him. 

“Omega, are you okay, sweetheart?” Harry never makes him feel happy though, he’s never made him feel inferior .

“I am fine Harry, I am just ringing to let you know I won’t be able to make our breakfast date this morning. I am sorry I’m just so tired.” Louis explains, slowly rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up some more. 

“That’s okay Lou, I will bring you breakfast, if you will allow me.” Harry offers, Louis smiles in his bed, rolling on to his side. Harry makes him feel as if nothing can harm him in anyway. 

He slowly makes his way downstairs sending Harry a text letting him know the doors open, before laying down on the sofa and putting the TV on, not really paying attention to what’s on, slowly falling asleep again. 

“Omega!” Is the noise that wakes Louis up, he tries to move before realising he’s too exhausted to move.

“In the living room.” He calls, still trying to sit up.

“Stay Lou, I’ve brought you your favourite sub for breakfast. Chicken toasted with cheese, lettuce, onions, gerkins, cucumber and barbecue sauce.” Louis mouth waters just hearing about it making grabby hands at Harry to try and get his Subway faster. 

“Why are you so sleepy Omega.” Harry takes all the rubbish from breakfast to put them in the bin. 

“It’s my first full day off since the first scan. Plus my skin is sore, ya’ know, it’s gotta stretch and grow.” Louis explains putting his hands onto his belly, attempting to massage the pain away. 

“Do you want me to put lotion on your belly. I heard it can help with stretch marks.” Harry explains getting up to try and find some lotion. 

“No Harry, it’s okay.” He pulls his top down to cover all his stomach. “It’s too late my stomachs already ruined.” Louis blushes. 

“Just because there are stretch marks doesn’t mean you are ruined, it shows you are allowing life to grow inside you, they are beautiful.” Harry delicately places his hands on Louis stomach over his top. “May I?” Harry asks excitedly.

Louis nods pulling his top up to show his bump, no one has seen his bump yet but he almost feels proud, watching Harry excitedly run his hands over his stomach. After a few moments he gets up.

“I am just going to get lotion sweetheart do not worry.” Harry announces, Louis hadn’t realised he was giving off a distressed scent until Harry just addressed it. 

Harry leaves the room, he doesn’t know what makes him do it but as soon as Harry leaves the room he whines loud. Loud enough to startle him. He isn’t sure what makes him do it but he can’t stop.

“Omega! What is wrong?” Harry rushes into the room with Louis strawberry lotion in one hand. It’s like a flip was switches and he stops whining. 

“I do not know, I do not want you to leave me. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to panic you.” Louis struggles to sit up, hand covering his mouth. “I don’t know why I did it.” 

“It’s okay Omega I will stay. I am sorry for leaving you, I don’t want you to be wanting for anything.” He applies lotion to his stomach, it’s so cold it makes Louis giggles. The lotion helps sooth the pain from his skin stretching, it’s like Harry’s hands are magical. 

It feels so good, Louis tries so hard not to but he slowly starts to purr. If it startles Harry he doesn’t say anything or let it affect his scent. Omega’s only ever purr if they are very relaxed, it usually only happens between a parent and their child or bondmates. But Louis can’t stop he feels like he’s in heaven, slowly the hands recede. 

He blinks slowly, opening his eyes to see Harry’s above him “Sweet little Omega, I am glad you are relaxed.” 

He leans up, gently kissing Harry, it’s barely a press of lips on lips before they separate. “Sorry.” Louis lays back down. 

“Never apologise Louis, I am honoured you would even wish to kiss me.” Harry leans back down and kisses Louis again. 

This time it’s not so innocent, his hand on Louis chin, and Louis hands wrapped around Harry’s neck. It’s not long until Louis is whimpering, arousing scent leaking from him, as he feels himself start to get wet. 

They break apart as he starts to feel like he will lose control. Harry backs off, “Omega, sweet sweet Omega, would you do me the honour of being my Omega?” 

“Harry I am pregnant.” He sits up, wiping the extra lotion off his stomach with a towel. 

“I understand, this does not worry me. Throughout this past month I have learnt that you are kind, caring, beautiful, resilient and everything that I want.”

“This baby will be here soon, it’s not going to majestically go away, this relationship will never just be me and you.” Louis isn’t too sure why he’s trying to ruin this, but he just has to make sure that Harry understands that his baby will come first. 

“I will be here to help with the baby, I arrive in this relationship with the understanding that the baby is your main priority, I will put both of you and the baby before myself. It’s my job to make sure that both of you are healthy and provided for.” Harry explains. 

Louis isn’t sure what to say to this, it’s like Harry is reading from a script of perfect things to say. 

“I am not asking for bonding, or for you to move in with me, I only ask that we are exclusive, no other Alpha’s, neither Omega’s for me.” Harry holds Louis hands kissing his forehead, He feels all of the tension run out of him as he leans against Harry’s shoulder letting out a small pleased whine, the Alpha wraps his arms around him holding him close. 

“Yes, I couldn’t find a better Alpha for me.” Louis pushes his hair out of his eyes. “Your hair is so long, Alpha.” Louis pretends he doesn’t hear Harry’s breath hitch, but the Alpha doesn’t stop himself from pulling Louis onto his lap, kissing his neck, calling Harry, Alpha feels like the most right thing Louis has done, it relieves a lot of stress off of Louis, for now he has an Alpha to help him. 

The Omega feels the moment Harry scents him for the first time, his head drops and he bares his neck.

“I can feel the baby move I think?” Louis raises his head, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Louis this is amazing, may I feel?” The Alpha feel genuinely ecstatic, placing his hand on Louis bump. 

“I’m not too sure you can, it feels like nausea but not like I’m going to be sick, I read online it could happen.” Louis explains, his grin so wild it could light up the entire flat. 

##

“So where’s the baby gunna go Lou?” 

Zayn wonders round the flat, helping Louis tidy and plan for the baby. 

“I was gunna put the bed in the living room, making it like a studio for me, then the baby room was gunna be the bedroom.” Louis explains, exasperated.

“Whose The Alpha?” He asks sniffing around Louis. 

“Just.. uh.. this guy I’m seeing, well actually, he’s… uh, actually we’re exclusive. He’s my Alpha, I mean we aren’t bonded but like..” he trails off looking down. 

“That’s great Lou, I’m so happy for you, what’s his name?” 

“Harry Styles.” 

“As in the Harry Styles? Abostyles?” Louis nods 

“He’s minted Lou, ask him for help, surely he can help” Zayn helps pick up all the cushions and blankets that litter the floor. “Nesting Lou?” 

“No, I’m not, I promise. Plus I can’t just ask him for money, he’s been too helpful emotionally let alone financially, I can’t expect money just because he’s dating me. Plus it would feel as if I’d trapped him.” 

He watches as Zayn destroys his very loosely made nest, he knows he won’t have the energy to remake it for a couple of week. He tries not to let his sadness show. 

He really enjoys greasy pizza and movies with Zayn, later in the evening Harry arrives. “Omega, I am here.” Harry calls out. “Omega, who is this?” 

“Zayn, he is my friend.” Louis explains leaning up to kiss Harry. 

“The one who left you at the bar?” Harry question trying to keep his anger in check. 

“No, no, I don’t really speak to them anymore.” 

“Wonderful to meet you Zayn, I am Louis Alpha.” He put his hand out to shake to which Zayn obliges. “Are you having fun?” 

“Yes, we are just deciding where all the baby stuffs gunna go.” Zayn explains

“Fun, what have you got so far I can help you build it.” 

“I have nothing yet.” He feels ashamed that he so underprepared. 

“We will get this baby enough to feel like royalty.” Harry assures, kissing Louis cheek. 

Louis pretends he doesn’t see Zayn smirk at him. He will not take advantage of Harry’s money, he wants Harry to want to take care of his baby, but he will not force him too. 

Later in the evening Zayn leaves, Liam coming to pick him up. Harry lingers round tidying up almost as if he doesn’t want to leave. 

“Did you have fun tonight sweetheart?” Harry asks as he finishes washing everything up. 

“Yes, I actually can’t remember a time I had this much fun.” He laughs, going over to kiss Harry’s cheek and wrapping is arms around Harry waist. “Stay with me tonight Harry, I know I have work in the morning but I could leave you a spare key.” 

“I thought you would never ask Omega, of course I will stay.” Harry turns around to hug him back. “When will you work less Lou? It is not good for you.” 

They had been speaking about this, Louis needs the money to make ends meet, while Harry insists that it’s not healthy. 

“We’ve spoken about this Harry, I need to money.” 

“I can help provide for you.” Harry offers.

“No, we have only been dating for a month, I am not willing to take your money.” 

“I respect your decision you are very independent Omega, but I will be here to help you.” The Alpha kisses his forehead walking them backwards towards the bedroom. “Go get into bed I will lock up then I will be in.” 

Harry checks the doors and windows are locked before going over to the small ultrasound pictures “Goodnight small angel.” 

Louis pretends he didn’t see or heard Harry speak so gently to the ultrasound pictures when he comes in, but no matter what happens, this evening makes him feel the lightest he ever has. Like every good thing he has ever done has payed him back in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct me if anything’s wrong, hope ur enjoying it! Also feel free to leave requests or prompts, want to do other story’s after this.


	4. Stress

He’s very emotional these days, the wind changing can make him cry, plus between all his engagements he’s hardly had time to see Harry, which makes him all the more emotional. Harry has been trying hard to see him, being very accommodating ferrying Louis around and taking him out for breakfast or dinner, making sure he’s fed and as rested as he can be. 

He’s currently rushing from work to his childcare class, it’s raining but he’s also crying and he’s not even sure why, he knows he probably won’t be able to get through this whole class, but he has to try for his baby. 

“Lou, what’s wrong.” He hears Zayn call from behind him, Zayn hugs him to try to console him, it works his tears slowly calm down. “Lou you are five months pregnant you cannot just walk around in the rain, without an umbrella. Why did you not call Harry?” 

“He has a meeting I didn’t want to bother him.” Louis hiccups, still not letting go of Zayn. 

“Lou, you know he would drop everything!” 

“I know, I worry I’m bothering him, he’s always dropping stuff for me.” The Omega sobs. 

“Lou, he’s your Alpha, you’re a duo now, you help each other, and you know he wants to help you.” 

“I know! Okay! I know! He drops everything and I’m useless, I’m destined to fail my own child.” Louis sobs, slowly sinking to the floor dragging Zayn down with him. 

“Okay, I’m calling Harry.” The Omega grabs Louis bag rifling around for his phone, Louis wriggles trying to stop him.

“No, I’m fine, I promise.” He furiously wipes his eyes, trying to smile.” 

“Harry, please can you come and get Louis, yeah, yeah, I’ll let him know.” Zayn hangs up turning to Louis, who has his head in his hands. “Come on, he’s on his way, let’s get you a drink.” 

They go into the Starbucks there, Zayn buying them both a drink, Louis is still crying. He’s not sure what’s wrong him but he’s always worried at the moment, the flat will just about fit them in but then he will need to work, and he’s still got two more years of school, and he’s not going to be able to afford childcare. Plus when is he going to bond with the baby if he’s always out. 

He can’t stop these worries, at least Harry’s obsession with putting lotion on his stomach has stopped the progression of any further stretch marks. 

“Louis, it’s going to be okay, you know that right?” Zayn holds his hand trying to comfort him as much as possible. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He shakes his head. “Why did I think I could do this?” 

“Because you’re strong, and brave.” 

“Omega, what is wrong?” Harry rushes to him putting his arms around Louis shoulders scenting him, Louis falls into Harry sobbing more, gripping to Harry’s bond mark, Harry gently strokes Louis bond mark in reciprocation, to which Louis whines. “It is okay, no matter what the issue is, I will make it okay.”

“I think he needs to go home.” Zayn helps Harry adjust Louis and his bags, opening the car door for Harry, Louis’ whines are slowing down, back into slow sobs. 

“Thank you Zayn, do you need to get home?” Harry offers. 

“Li’s coming to get me, thank you, take care of him.” 

“Always.” 

## 

“Darling, can I help?” Harry asks after Louis has calmed down enough that he’s stopped crying, he’s sat on his legs looking out the window.

“Nothing, I’m just so tired, I’m sorry for this. I was trying to book the next scan but I don’t have anytime off, and I’m just overwhelmed ” Louis explains, waving his hand to try and brush Harry off. 

“Maybe you should stop working.” 

“No! Don’t you understand I have to provide for the baby. If I don’t work my child doesn’t have a home or a bed or food.” Louis slams his hand down on the dashboard, startling both himself and Harry, making himself cry again. 

“I will provide, it’s is the least I could do.” Harry offers, bypassing Louis outburst of anger.

“I can’t just take your money, it would feel like stealing, that I’ve trapped you here. I can provide, it is my baby, I will sort it out.” Louis shouts between sobs, trying to curl in on himself feeling vulnerable. 

“I have the money Louis, I am not trying to take away your independence, I am merely trying to help, if you stopped working it would help with your exhaustion.” He explains pulling over as Louis is getting more and more distressed. “You have not trapped me, this is a relationship, I want to be here, as much as I hope you do. Either of us is free to leave at anytime, the baby does not mean we are trapped just that we have an extra addition to our relationship.”

“I can provide, I can do it I am not some weak Omega. I never have been and I will not be now.”

“Not working doesn’t make you a weak Omega, it will be better for both you and the baby.” Harry is trying to keep a cool temperament but he is starting to worry about both Louis and the baby. 

“Are you saying I don’t know what’s best for my own child. No one has been here from the beginning, no one but me. This is my responsibility.” 

“I am not, I understand that you feel responsible and you are, all I am saying is it will be good for you to give some of that responsibility over.” The Alpha is becoming more frustrated by this conversation which is going round in circles. 

“You don’t know anything Harry, I’m trying to protect my child.” The pregnant Omega is now stomping his feet and crying. 

“I’m trying to do what is best for our child Louis!” He shouts, eyes widening when he realises what he’s said. “Your child, I’m sorry I’m not trying to take away your baby, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—“ He gets cut off by Louis kissing him, he struggles to climb over the gear stick, to sit on Harry’s lap. The kiss deepens Louis is whimpering, he strokes his thumb over Harry’s bond mark, he feels himself starting to get wet, and as horny as he is these days he doesn’t want the firsts time him and Harry have sex to be in his car on the side of the road. 

“Our child?” Louis smiles nuzzling Harry’s neck. 

“Sorry, I don’t want to take your chance at parenthood away. I understand if you are angry, and want me to drop you home, and I know you wish to be independent but know that my offer stands, we can consider it as child beneficiaries if you wish. But know that I will always provide for you.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis licking over his bond mark, making Louis whine in pleasure, push himself back into Harry’s crotch, feeling his knot. 

“I will knock down my work to three days a week, I know I need more rest, I am just afraid, I have nothing for my baby, I am a failure.” Louis hiccups getting upset again.

“Never Omega, you are providing life to grow inside, you are our baby’s home.” The long-haired Alpha massages the Omega’s baby bump. “We shall go baby shopping and we will get all of the things we need.” 

“Alpha, you are too good for me.” Harry bucks his hip involuntarily, kissing Louis just next to his bond mark. “I am sorry I am stubborn.” 

“Never apologise Omega.” 

## 

They were going to Harry’s house for the first time, it was rather modest for what Louis was expecting it was a a secluded road with no other houses around, but it still wasn’t too big. 

“This is huge, Harry.” Louis looks wide eyes at the house in front of him. 

“It is just what I will need for me.” The Alpha blushes, he opens the door for Louis taking him by the hand and kissing it, he leads him to the house opening the door before turning around gently pushing Louis up against the door and kissing him. Harry wins dominance in the kiss easily, making Louis go limp against the door. 

“Omega so good for me.” Harry places a hand under Louis bum, which was damp with slick, pulling him up so his legs were around Harry’s waist. Carrying them up the stairs, Harry litters Louis collarbone and neck with kisses, the Omega bears his neck if Harry wasn’t in control of himself, he would’ve bonded him. 

Harry lays him down on the bed, “Omega is this okay?” He crawls down next to him, awaiting his response. 

“Not everything, just want you close.” Louis makes grabby hands at Harry, pulling him closer when he get hold of him. “Please Alpha,” He starts pushing at the jacket Harry has on, he’s warm like he’s in heat, but Harry’s touch feels like an ice pack cooling him, he feels as Harry lifts his arms taking his top off. Hearing his breath hitch seeing the pregnancy bra, one of Harry’s hands cradling his baby bump. 

Harry’s top is finally off, Louis wants to bite him, so he does, leaving a small love bite at the top of his bicep. “May I take this off, sweetheart?” Louis whines in pleasure furiously nodding his head. The Alpha takes his pregnancy bra off, leaving Louis exposed, he goes to cover himself, when Harry moves his hand and kisses his swollen chest, Louis hips buck up in pleasure, so Harry decides to see how far he can push it. 

He flicks his tongue over Louis nipple, The Omega whines loudly, gripping Harry’s arm, his hips humping the air trying to get some friction, Harry keeps going, waiting to see if Louis can come just from this. 

“Omega, such a good Omega for me.” Harry whispers kissing his neck, one hand caressing the bump, the undoing Louis trousers, he strokes Louis cock once making the Omega freeze before coming hard into Harry’s palm. Louis goes limp, he feels as if he’s dropping, he starts to panic, he’s never had a calming drop on his life. 

Dropping is supposed to be a way for an Omega to relax, if an Alpha handles the situation correctly an Omega will lower all inhibitions, however if done incorrectly it’s the exact opposite.

Louis never had a calming drop in his life, so he starts to panic, his eyes won’t open and he can’t feel his movements. 

“Omega what is wrong? Please can you open your eyes.” Harry asks, “Do you wish to drop?” 

He must shake his head, he’s not sure but next thing he knows Harry is coaxing him out dropping. 

“Come sweet Omega, come back to me.” He gives Louis water and hugs, soon enough Louis is fully aware again. 

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much.” Louis rolls to his side, kissing Harry again. 

“Do you wish to stay tonight? I will drop you at work tomorrow.” 

Louis nods, he feels whole, as if this could be a family, his family. “May I bathe?” 

“Of course, darling, en suite or master bathroom?” Harry asks, helping Louis up.

“The one that’s closest.” 

They go to the en suite, Louis laying in the bath as it fills with bubbles. “Stay, I will be back momentarily.” As Harry leaves him Louis finds himself guilty thinking about how easy it would be to live here. Their kids could have a room each, they’d have a garden to play in, they’d have room, instead of being crammed into a small room. 

He lays back trying not to stress about the future, he will make this work, plus he’s as relaxed as he’s ever been. 

“Omega, May I join you?” Louis nods leaning forward as Harry gets in behind him, he can feel Harry’s dying erection against his back. 

“I did not repay the favour Alpha.” Louis begins to attempt to turn. 

“Another night Omega, when you are not so tired.” Harry reassures, massaging Louis bump. When he feels something move, it’s not a kick by any means but it’s something. 

“They’re moving Harry, did you feel that?” He asks, when he doesn’t hear anything he looks back. “Harry?” 

Harry’s eyes are bright red, holding back tears. 

“Our baby, moving so early, I am so proud of both of you.” Harry tightens his arms around him, kissing his head. “Let’s get to bed.” 

He helps him out if the bath, wraps Louis in a towel, before himself, taking them back into the bedroom, where Harry’s already swapped the sheets. 

They settle down for the evening, Harry nuzzles into Louis neck, licking over his bond spot, making Louis relax into a deep sleep. 

##

The next morning as Louis is rushing around getting ready for work, he realises he hasn’t got a spare set of clothes, his being ruined with slick from the night before. 

“Alpha!” He shouts running downstairs. “May I borrow some clothes?” He knows logically he won’t fit into a lot but at least the bump will help hide just how large the clothes are. 

“Of course darling.” Harry kisses him before holding out a piece of extra buttery toast for Louis to take a bite of. “Take whatever you wish.” 

After Louis has found some clothes, just a black tee shirt and some skinny jeans, and made them look like they somewhat fit him, they’re in the car and ready to go. 

“I am going to tell them I want to reduce my hours today if that is okay?” He looks down picking at his fingernails.

“You should tell them you quit.” Louis can’t quite tell if Harry’s joking or not.

“No, just cut it down to three days, then I will not be such a burden.” 

“You will never be a burden, ever since I met you in the bar I knew I would protect you until you told me to leave you.” Harry confesses, a slight blush taking over his cheeks. 

“I will never ask you to leave.” 

“Then you will always have my protection.” Harry smiles as he pulls up into the car park of Louis work, leaning over the gear stick he kisses Louis cheek before scenting him. “Have a good day Omega.” 

“You too Alpha.” 

Harry waits until Louis safely inside before driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this sorry if it sucks feel free to leave constructive criticism or kudos or nothing


End file.
